She Stole His Heart
by The Fluffy Muffin Queen
Summary: Kira's life sucks. End of story. She's looking for a job out on the open sea, when finally, a job is offered. What happens when Davey Jones destroys the ship and takes her one board? Like I said... Kira's life sucks... Chapter 2 Finally Up
1. Fox Ears

_(A/N: Hello POTC fans! I'm new here, but I just HAD to write this…_

_To those of you who don't know, hanyous, or half-demons, are when a yokai, or a demon, mates with a human. They are detested and hated everywhere. Kitsunes are fox demons. The main character is a kitsune hanyou so, I thought you might need to know that…_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own POTC nor do I own InuYasha, of which the idea of demons and half-demons comes from. POTC belongs to Disney and InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Thanks!)_

**Chapter One**

**Fox Ears**

"But- No, really! I can!" cried a desperate young woman, tears slowly forming in her sea grey eyes. She stamped her foot, and the sound of the dock's wood splintering ever so slightly came from beneath her foot.

"NO!" was the steadfast response from a porky man, his ruddy face beaded with sweat as he balanced a crate.

"Why?" she cried, keeping in the longing of wailing. "This is my last chance! If I don't get a job aboard this ship…"

"I said, no!" the man yelled at her, spittle flying from his mouth and decorating her face. Disgusting. Really really disgusting.

"Listen, Kira, dear," the man said to her, trying to put on a very fake smile. Kira crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"You and that smile aren't fooling anyone," she growled, arching a delicate eyebrow. Her long dark brown hair, turned almost purple against the setting sun's light caressed her back in its single braid, finally falling to her waist.

The man sighed. This girl was more trouble than she was worth. "Well, you see," he began, handing his crate to one of his unsuspecting crewmates, making the poor man almost fall down. "You see," he began again. "To bring a woman on board is bad luck. And you yourself said that you were half demon! If we were to anger God-"

He was cut off by a good groan from Kira. "Demon is a loose translation from my native tongue!" she cried, angry that she had to explain it yet AGAIN! "It's really yokai, and my kind are more ancient spirits that-"

The man raised a hand, silencing her. "Nevertheless," he growled. He wasn't too intelligent, and didn't understand the difference between the demons of that of the church, and those of Kira's kind. "You are still a woman. And, if we pull into port, we want to sell." He tugged on a long furry fox ear that judged out from Kira's skull on the side of her head. "And who would want to buy from somebody who has weird ears?"

That was too much. It was just cruel! Kira bit her quivering lip. She had tried, she really had. She had looked at every boat for a job. She had tried to become a stowaway on a couple, but had always been found. Now… now… It felt as if all hope had been lost.

"Fine," she said in a breathless voice, all of her energy being pushed into not crying in front of this… this… Calling him a man wouldn't even cover what he was. All demons, half-demons included, REALLY hated humans.

Whirling around, her braid 'accidentally' hitting the man in the face, Kira stomped away, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. As soon as she was out of his sight, she ran faster than any human could.

Throwing herself into the most comforting thing, an old cherry tree, Kira wept. She pulled her legs up to her chest and her arms encircled them, her shoulders shaking. There was nothing she could do… there was nothing more she was ABLE to do…

Dusk turned to dawn, and dawn turned once again to dusk, and Kira just sat there, her tears running out halfway through the night, but still having the feeling of complete hopelessness in the pit of her stomach. If she was going to find him…

Sticking her hand into her shirt, she found the small ribbon to what she was looking for. Pulling out a small silver locket in the shape of a heart, she opened it. Music slowly tinkled out, it's haunting melody sweet and sad. New tears welled up in Kira's eyes but she blinked them away.

She hummed slightly to the music, one fox ear flicking away a fly as she did so. Swaying softly to the music, she closed her eyes, listening and humming.

"Hey, girl," came a voice from below. Kira jumped and almost fell out of the tree. Her hand wrapped itself around the locket, shutting it closed immediately, as she fixed her bright eyes on a human boy, no older than 16, with messy red hair, freckles across his face, and a typical sailing outfit, if you are on a good ship, that is. A closed and clean white linen shirt with blue pants, a red sash tied around the middle, and black boots.

"Girl," he called again. Kira growled at the annoyance but jumped down nevertheless.

Standing, she surveyed the man. His face grew pale and he stuttered. His eyes darted to her ears and back to her face. "What?" she snapped irritably. If only she knew how to make these ears go away…

He cleared his throat and snapped to attention as though Kira was some sort of solider or something. "Ma'am," he said, his face turning from a deathly white to a deep red in a matter of seconds. "Captain… Captain Berksy is awaiting you. He heard that you… you were lookin' for a job and-"

Kira jumped. She grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to her level, her looking to be about 19 or so. He gulped and his face deathly white once more. "Captain Berksy, eh?" she growled, narrowing her eyes. "And a job…? Where's his ship? I'll meet him right now!"

The boy raised a trembling finger and pointed towards a large ship, her proud sails white without a single stain, her color a healthy rosewood, and her size… larger than any other in the vicinity.

Kira's jaw dropped. She resisted the urge to whoop and holler and scream for joy! Realizing with guilty suddenness that the boy was beginning to quiver, sweat beading on his forehead, Kira let go and smoothed out his shirt. "So-sorry," she stuttered, blushing. "I'm just so eager… Again, sorry. And thank you!"

With that, Kira was gone, becoming a blur to the human eye as she raced towards the ship. One word echoed repeatedly through her head, making her heart pound faster, her feet move swifter, and her lips curl up into the first smile she had had the pleasure of showing off in a long time. '_YES YES YES YES YES!!!!!! A JOB!!!!_'

_(A/N: Who is Captain Berksy? What reasons does he have for hiring Kira? Wait and read! _

_And, also, to those of you who don't know what the locket really looks like, think the locket that Davey Jones has in the Dead Man's Chest, only cleaner. Same tune. You'll see why…_

_ The Kikyo Hater)_


	2. The First Mate

**Chapter Two**

**The First Mate**

_(A/N: -walks in- -looks around- Holy hell, it's been a while since I've even _looked_ at this fanfiction!!! But never fear,__DancingWeretigress__ reminded me, so I'm updating… Shit, I don't know if she wants to be talked about… of if she _is_ a she… GYA!!! –gets hit by Kira- Thanks… Kira-san… Anyways, on with the fandom!!!_

Kira skidded slightly. The only thing that kept her from falling into the cold waters off of the dock was her quick thinking and the fact that she knew how to jam her heel into the boards.

Panting, she ran up the gangplank, no longer a blur. She had lost her steam halfway up the plank. Her eyes narrowed in a death glare at the boards in front of her. Heh. She may be half yokai, but these damnable-

Kira grunted as she ran, headfirst, into somebody, knocking them down and almost throwing her overboard. She snapped her head up. Kira was only a foot or so away from the ship itself, and she had knocked over- Oh shit…

"Bloody bitch," the man swore venomously. "Watch where you're going!"

Kira swallowed, suddenly unsure of herself. "I-I'm sorry, sir, but-"

"But nothing! Are you that stupid girl the captain has heard about?"

Her hands clenched at her sides. Kira's eyes narrowed dangerously. "And how would you know about that?"

The man stumbled up to his feet and Kira wrinkled her nose at the retched scent reached her nose; beer, some sort of whisky, and body odor mixed together to make the mind and body reel from disgust. The man himself didn't look much. His black hair was slicked back, oiled with many attempts to keep it from its natural position, and a few hairs still managed to fall forward, a few long enough to be part of his oiled look. His back was a straight as a stick, his face narrow and pointed, eyes slits (no doubt from all the glares he scent, and narrowing his eyes in distrust), and limbs like sticks, Kira was almost positive she could take him in a fight, both hands tied behind her back, sucked of all power and bleeding to death.

Almost, however, was the problem. His aura… This man wasn't completely human… This man… he had wolf yokai blood in him…

"I'm first mate," he ground out, eyes narrowing in one of the worst death-glares Kira had ever received. "I take it you are?" She hesitantly nodded and the man grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt, dragging her bodily across the ship. Shock kept Kira from punching him, and she had been thrown into a cabin just under the helm.

Grunting, Kira managed to keep herself from falling, but failed to glare at the first mate. "Don't worry about dear old Scott," a jovial voice called from the side of the cabin. "Scott Raito is one of the best men I have, Miss Kira."

Looking up, Kira surveyed the man she assumed was the captain. A fat man, obviously as jovial as his voice, with ruddy cheeks, winkling blue eyes, and a white beard smiled back at her. He was like every stereotypical captain pushed into one.

Standing, Kira did a half bow, half curtsy as best she could. Another laugh made Kira blush as she stood, her gaze respectfully adverted.

The sound of a chair scraping against the floor of the cabin made Kira look up. Captain Berksy had moved around the table he had been sitting at. "Now, Miss Kira. I have heard _amazing_ things about you. People say that you're not completely human, that your strength surpasses that of many men, that you can outrun a horse, that your fighting skills are better than the king himself, God save the king. Though not many talk about your beauty, those that do don't give you enough credit." Kira blushed, but eyed the captain. He was buttering her up, the bastard. Making her all happy about herself and her accomplishments. "But all of these rumors say you don't have a job. Am I correct?" Kira gave him a curt nod, unable to trust her vocal cords at the moment.

A grin split Captain Berksy's face. "Well then, would you like to work upon this fine vessel?"

"What-what is her name, sir," Kira asked, her voice cracking. If this was a joke, so help her…

"The Dutchman, miss. After the famous Flying Dutchman. So, what do you say?"

Kira paused. This may very well be just what she was looking for, but… "And if any man attempts to touch me, may I break his fingers?"

Captain Berksy's friendly smile slipped a little at the threat, but was back on in a moment. "Now now, I'm sure my crew will do nothing of the sort!"

"But can I?" she prompted.

Sighing, Berksy gave her a condescending smile. "No, not the fingers, but a rip or two will work."

Kira shrugged and flashed a grin at him, a tooth pressed against her lower lip. "Then you've got yourself a half-demon woman workin' for you, good sir!" She thrust her hand out, and Captain Berksy shook it vigorously.

"Wonderful! Just wonderful! Shall I have Scott show you around?"

Kira cringed and snorted. "Nah. I can go around myself. Thank you, anyways." She did her strange little bow-curtsy thingy, and left.

'_This ship is doomed to fail,_' she thought. '_The Dutchman is a bad name… they are sooooooooo screwed! But I plan to live._' Scowling, she went below deck to find out if the cook might show her around. Kira had always liked cooks.

* * *

The scent of eggs frying made Kira smile. Gently, she rapped on the wood next to the kitchen door. A rather muffled "Come in!" came back to her. 

Pushing the door open, Kira gaped at what she saw.

Pots and pans, various foods and cans, along with a liquor bottle or two was piled on the floor, a couple of eggs frying over a small protected fire in the corner, with two or three eggs smashed on the floor. An arm and hand stuck out from the pile in the floor. A quite "Help me… please?" snapped Kira back to life and she stifled her laughter, hurrying over to the pile.

"Are you ok, sir?" she asked, brushing a cabbage leaf off a young man's shoulder. His dirty blonde hair was sticking in every direction, and his face was red from having been at what was possibly the most awkward position he could've been in.

"Yes, yes thank you, miss," he said, scowling at the eggs. He looked up and opened his mouth to say something, but froze. All the blood drained from his face before returning with a slight greener complexion. "You're that demon girl the captain's hiring!"

Kira's smile fell. This was usually how people ended up running away from her, screaming, throwing the Bible at her and spraying her with holy water, or asking uncomfortable questions. "And if I am?"

"Welcome!" he said, clasping her on the shoulder. This boy _had_ to be naïve!!! There was no possible way… But here he was, prattling on about how he hoped she'd like the ship and- oh, he was asking her a question.

"Sorry, what?" she asked, blushing.

"I asked if you know your way around, miss," he repeated.

She shook her head. "Nope. I just got here."

A grin split his face and he stood up, helping Kira to her feet. "Well then, let me do the honor of showing you around, miss…"

"Kira."

"Miss Kira. I'm Anthony."

Thank you, Anthony."

The ship suddenly lurched forward, sending both Anthony and Kira against a wall, arms hitting each other in the face and legs kicking the other's shin. "Looks like we're off!" Anthony said, grinning. Kira grinned back.

This voyage might not be as bad as she thought it was gonna be.

_(A/N: Well, at long last, there's the second chapter! Anyways, Scott, the first mate, was modeled after a character design by the author of Rurouni Kenshin, Nobuhiro Watsuki. Incase you're wondering, it was Saito Hajime._

_He looks like this: _http//i25. photobucket. com/albums/c76/ Clowey/saitoh. jpg _Just without the spaces.)_


End file.
